It hurts
by Gregorasaur
Summary: 'Ave. Lexi...Lexi's dead.' His voice sounded final for me. I could hear the shaking in his voice, he was angry. I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face. I couldn't notice because I couldn't feel anything. I felt like I was going to fall apart. Eventually will be KlausxOC but that won't be for a few chapters. Sorry? M for swearing and future chapters
1. I've always hated phones

**_This story involves one of my own characters Ava. Also includes twists of the original vampire diaries storyline and possible smut in the future (not that I'm good at that) There will be swearing and there will be sexual references so...Don't read this if you don't like that stuff. I own nothing but Ava although I wish I did own vampire diaries just for Joseph Morgan...I hope you enjoy this, sorry for waffling on :) PLEASE REVIEW! I need them for me to update so I'll add two chapters each time I get 5 more reviews. _**

I've always hated the sound of phones ringing, especially my own. I think it's something to do with the fact that the first time I got a phone it rang during class and I got a really painful caning on the back of my knees. From then on until now I always jump in fear of any ringtone. Even if its cheery. This time I was right to be worried...It was Stefan, which usually meant I would have a nice chat with him and feel happy about my life afterwards, so I picked up the phone and happily pressed the answer tab.  
'Ave. Lexi...Lexi's dead.' His voice sounded final for me. I could hear the shaking in his voice, he was angry. I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face. I couldn't notice because I couldn't feel anything. I felt like I was going to fall apart. The room started to spin not that I took notice of that either. Stefan was talking but I couldn't hear. Everything froze. And then I fell.

My knees made dents in the earth around the arced stone. Here lies Alexia Branson, beloved friend and sister. I couldn't bring myself to tell them to etch any more onto the stone. For the past week I had felt as though I would just fall on the floor as a lump of goo every time anyone said anything. I felt alone but I wasn't. Stefan was behind me and he had hardly had a good week either. As I turned to him I could see two people in the distance. When I figured out who one of them was I had him against a tree with one hand around his throat and my other hand ready to dip into his chest. The woman who was talking to him made a squeal sound and shouted for Stefan.  
'Hi Damon. How are you? I heard that recently you've been manipulating innocent teenagers and consorting with vampire hunters. Oh yeah AND you killed my sister you massive DICK.' I spat, my hold around his neck getting tighter. He choked, obviously trying to talk so I loosened up a little.  
'I only killed her for the good of this town, and for the reason that she liked massive dick from anyone she could get her scrawny body on.' I growled loudly, minimally aware of Stefan trying to calm me down and the woman who by the second was getting more and more frantic. She hadn't been around these two long had she?  
'Don't say that, I've got two hundred years on you and I spent your lifetime training to kill someone like you.' I was getting worked up and on seeing two men rushing over to help the dickwad out of his predicament I decided I'd have to kill him soon if I was going to. His piercing eyes were staring into mine trying to work out whether he should say goodbye or not and when he saw the regret he let out a breath he had been holding in. I let him down and backed off quickly. My eyes searched for Stefan and when I found him I gave him a look and whispered goodbye. This would be goodbye for a long time...

**_THANK YOU FOR GETTING THROUGH THIS! I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed the story so far just so I can update because I have all the chapters ready :P I'm a bit of an eager beaver. I hope you enjoyed it!_**


	2. We need you

**Hey again! I said I'd post two chapters each time so here's the second :D This might be a bit confusing but hopefully it will all make sense eventually. I just wanna build it up until Ava meets youknowwho... Sorry if this is the worst writing ever! Also quite strong language in this chapter :P**

It started exactly the same. My phone rang. I'd almost gotten used to the noise when a name I had taken a long time not to scream about came up on the screen. I had to calm myself as an actor would before a play. I hovered my thumb over the green button and eventually pressed down. If he was calling then it must be important.  
'Ava we need you in Mystic Falls.' I groaned to myself, I still hated that place. It was full of death and destruction. But the way he said 'need' interested me. He genuinely sounded like he needed my help so I decided to answer.  
'Why?' I thought if I kept to a word then it wouldn't take much effort to keep my cool.  
'Stefan has disappeared after helping to save my life from a werewolf bite. He's gone to help The Hybrid Original to make more hybrids. It's affecting everyone here, especially Elena...' He obviously didn't realise I couldn't give a crap about Elena but I did care about Stefan and if he had gone to help The Big Bad then he was in deep trouble. He needed Lexi but since she was dead I could help. Maybe...  
'I'm on my way, be ready to leave as soon as I come.' And like that I had dropped everything to go again. Except this time I dropped everything in a rush not in grief.

I pulled up into the familiar driveway and breathed slowly as Damon walked out with a bag in his hand. He smiled faintly at me and I squeezed my eyes shut. It's hard enough being in the same car as him but to have him smile at me...Lets just say I almost flipped the car. I could hear the door open and then close and the rustle of clothes as he sat down. I finally opened my eyes and leaned against the wheel.  
'Explain everything.' And he did, from how Klaus arrived in town to when he was bitten by a werewolf. He told me how Stefan sacrificed his how ever many years to save him and then he apologises to me. Over and over. He regretted killing Lexi and wished he had found a newborn so I shut him up and started to drive. It was hard enough trying to hate a guy I had once been very close to, but now he was being nice. Why couldn't he be the normal Damon?

I can't remember how many drinks I had had but I felt woozy and the sadness was ebbing away. Stefan had refused to come back for_ Elenas_ safety. Stupid_ Elena_, she was acting exactly like Katherine did. Damon passed me another glass of whatever he drinks and I downed it quickly. He seemed to actually care about me again but you never did know with Damon. He lied a lot. I tried to get up but I just fell back down so Damon had to help me and then I staggered down to the cellar. I grabbed bloodbags. I forgot how many. I must have drained at least 20. Lexi would be ashamed to be my sister. I imagined her next to me, slapping my hands away. But Damon just watched as I knew he would. He doesn't know how to handle grief so he turns to sex, alcohol and killing. He's forgotten how to handle strong feelings. I felt myself falling and I was pretty sure Damon wouldn't catch me.

'**Fuckingshitfucksballssacksonaduck.**' I cursed loudly as I woke up and I could hear giggling around me. My eyes opened to a pretty blonde girl and Damon who looked in a bad state. Probably not as bad as me. I tried to sit up but it was much too painful and the blonde girl sat on the bed next to me smiling. She passed me two pills and a glass and without even thinking I downed it. Luckily it wasn't vervained.  
'I'm Caroline and you look terrible.' I grinned at her and she laughed again talking gently to me so it didn't hurt my head. She knew who I was and had decided she already liked me. That was the moment when I remembered Stefan was gone. I fell again. It was almost as painful as when Lexi had died.  
'I have to leave.' When they both nodded in understanding I sighed and continued my sentence, 'Town.' Their eyes widened but Damon sighed and came towards me.  
'Do you mind if I hug you?' Caroline squealed me too and I nodded happily leaning into them both. I would stay just for them but I felt as though I would go off the rails in Mystic Falls.

**HEY! Thanks for reading this :D please please please review! I need five of them to post a new two chapters :) Plus I really need criticism because otherwise I can't get better at writing. **


End file.
